He's just a kid! - Gordon how wrong you were
by sercret
Summary: After the events of the 2004 movie Jeff realises how little time the family spend with their youngest Alan so he sends the other boys to Massachusetts to spend a week with Alan. But how will they take to Alan's 'school' family. Cover (clockwise) is Alan, Russ, Charity and Sean.
1. Chapter 1: Going to visit Alan

_**Hi seriously this a **__**fanfiction**__** site do you think I own this?**_

_**Any who review if you want me to continue other wise this will just become one of the millions of unfinished fanfictions.**_

_**Secret**_

* * *

Scott Tracy sighed his dad had just called him and all his brothers, minus Alan, to his office. Halfway to his dads office Scott met up with John and the two of them continued on their way in silence. When they arrived at their dad's office they saw Gordon and Virgil were already inside and sitting down, "Boys thanks to things that have happened recently it has come to light that we don't really spend a lot of time with Alan. Which is why I am giving you all a week off to spend with Alan."

"But what about international rescue?"

"How the world survive without us?"

"Boys! Thunderbird five is completely out of action and the world can do without the thunderbirds for a few days. Besides we need to prove to your brother that he is just as important, if not more important, than the uniforms we wear and the machines we fly."

Scott and all his brothers looked at each other and nodded, "Okay dad if you're sure that it's okay we will go visit Alan."

As they turned to leave their dad called after them, "Oh and it's a surprise visit so Gordon no telling Alan!"

Ten minutes later they were on Tracy one packed and ready to go, with Scott flying and Virgil co-piloting, Gordon generally being a nuisance and John sleeping as he was still recovering from the hood's attack.

They couldn't wait to see Alan and surprise him but the question was who would get the biggest surprise Alan or them?


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise but for who?

_**Hi disclaimer see last chapter**_

_**AbigailTBird1998 this chapter is longer**_

_** hope you like this chapter**_

_**SimplyBel I continued**_

_**bubzchoc hope you like it**_

_**Bulletproof Vendetta hope you enjoy reading this**_

_**jo1966 hope you like this story**_

_**Sad-Blue-Eyed-Angel 2010 hope you like this**_

_**devil-in-training I know I should write for myself but I was bullied at lot so I need to know people like my work as it helps me build up confidence. **_

* * *

"Now ease off the parking break, gently."17 year old Sean Thompson told his 15 year old friend Alan Tracy.

Meanwhile in the backseat of the car their friends, 15 year old Charity Marshall and 16 year old Russell 'Russ' Anderson, were bickering over anything under the sun and basically just distracting Alan.

"Guys stop it," Alan whined. "This is really hard!"

Charity and Russ glared at each other but shut up, "Good! Now easy off the parking break, little bro."

Alan eased off the parking break and the car, after ten minutes, finally moved from it's parking spot and rolled down the street.

Ten minutes later the car rolled into the car park and Whartons but who should also be arriving at the car park, Alan's brothers and of course they had to see Alan come of the driver's seat as a bad thing!

"ALAN SHEPHERD TRACY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING DRIVING A CAR, YOU ARE 15 YEARS OLD?!" Scott thundered and shook Alan by the shoulders.

"Hey! Just who do you think you are shaking my brother like that!?" Sean looked really mad.

Virgil opened his mouth to speak as did Russ but Alan cut them both off, "Sean calm down! These are my brothers Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon." It didn't go a miss by his brothers that he didn't use the nicknames he had identified them by since he was tiny. "Gordon, Virgil, John and Scott these are my best friends and unofficial siblings Sean Thompson, Russ Anderson and Charity Marshall."

All his brothers raised their eye brows and looked at little hurt when Alan said 'unofficial siblings' but other than that they didn't really react, "Be that as it may Alan the problem still remains that you are 15 years old and shouldn't be driving a car!"

Scott tried to pull Alan away but Sean and Russ grabbed Alan's arms, "Excuse me but I believe we know more about Alan than you do therefore we are better brothers than you!"

"No he's our brother." Virgil replied stepping forward.

"Oh yeah? What's his favourite colour?" Russ asked.

"His favourite subject at school?" Sean added.

"His favourite song?" Charity said joining the conversation.

"Or what after school clubs he is a part of?" they said together.

All of Alan's brothers looked at each other and realised they couldn't answer one of the questions maybe they could have a couple of years ago but not now.

"Well," Gordon seemed to thing for something to say and then seemed to find it, "can you answer any of the questions?"

Alan's best friends looked at each other and then burst out laughing. "Of course we can answer those questions!" They said between laughs.

Charity started off, "his favourite colour is red!"

"His favourite subject is computing." Russ continued.

"Oklahoma by Billy Gilman is his favourite song." Sean said.

"And," they said together, "he is in the debate team, the soccer team and he is part of the school's judo club."

Alan hid a smirk behind his hand as his brothers' mouths fell open while Sean cheekily told them, "Shut your mouths you may be able to fit a mini truck in there!"

Russ and Sean draped their arms around Alan and Charity's shoulders and the four of them walked away leaving the brothers to stand there in shock, they had thought they would be the ones surprising Alan turned out he was the one who would be surprising them.

* * *

**_If you haven't listened to Oklahoma by Billy Gilman do it's brilliant and it's my favourite song_**

**_go to my profile page top see what Alan's friends look like_**

**_Secret_**


	3. Chapter 3: what do we do?

_**Hi disclaimer see chapter 1 **_

_**Sorry to for not mentioning your review in the last chapter and thank you for pointing it out**_

_**Guest yeah I can imagine the anger that would come out**_

_**JoTracy123 yeah I know I gota carry it on now what was I thinking just kidding this come out of my head easier than most of my stories**_

_**criminally charmed glad you loved it**_

_**Bulletproof Vendetta glad you liked it**_

_**BELLA X STARFIRE7745231 thanks**_

_**princessabbie10 thanks for both the reviews and the e-mail the little unofficial siblings interaction is for you**_

* * *

Scott, Gordon, Virgil and John all sat in their hotel room, thinking, a little while ago Gordon had asked what they were going to do but no one had had an answer then and they still didn't.

Virgil sighed, "There must be something we can do! I mean this whole trip was supposed to be about proving to Alan we love him and spending time with him not finding out we'd already lost him!"

They all sat there until Scott opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the phone ringing. When he picked it up he realised it was Alan's school.

-Line-break-

"I can't believe there your brothers!" Sean screamed while Charity and Russ covered their ears and Alan sighed.

"SEAN! Shut up!" Sean shut up and all eyes turned to Alan. "I know they are my real siblings but you are more like siblings to me."

"Why did they decide to pay attention to you know when they've never come to any of the school's family days?" Russ asked.

"Yeah well I wouldn't mind if my family didn't come to family days their embarrassing!" Charity said.

"Oh come on they're nice!" Russ replied laughing.

"You're just saying that because they like you, geek!" Sean replied but he was laughing.

Alan opened his mouth to speak but a knock at the door cut him off. When they opened it Miles Burns, a kid who was in the debate team with Alan and the mathletes with Fermat and Russ, was standing there and he looked like he'd been running, "What's wrong?"

"Fermat…outside…Albert McGraw." He panted as soon as the four of them heard that name they were off like rockets. Albert was the captain of St. Johnstons' soccer team and the judo club and last year Alan's teams had thrashed his every time the competed against each other. Alan was in lead as they got outside, with Charity just behind him then Sean then Russ.

Albert was holding Fermat underwater in the fountain. Albert clearly hadn't noticed them as he would probably have stopped at the look on Alan's face alone but he kept taunting Fermat, "Little boy blue can't swim can you?"

Alan walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around Alan punched him, hard, making him fall into the fountain as well. Alan pulled Fermat out and pushed him over to Russ he put his jacket over him and got him to sit on the steps. Meanwhile Charity and Sean handled one of Albert's goons each while Alan handled Albert, pretty soon Albert and his goons were off running but unfortunately Miss Garrett, Alan, Charity and Fermat's algebra teacher, had to see what had happened. She stomped out side and ordered all five of them to go to the principal's office but it was really just to make sure they were all ok and get Albert into trouble.

The principal told the he'd have to tell their parents and get witnesses to back up their story and quickly left the room. Leaving the five of them sitting, well I say sitting but everyone apart from Russ, who was reading a book, and Fermat who had a blanket round him, was lounging around, in the principal's office, and as they heard footsteps making their way down the hall Sean said dramatically, "It's been an honour serving with you gentlemen and lady."

Alan smiled, "I only regret one thing." All heads snapped towards him, "That I didn't punch him harder!"

"It was worth!" Charity stated firmly and four of them got ready for the death sentence while one just felt that this was all his fault.


	4. Chapter 4: making things right

_**Hi**_

_**thanks to all my reviewers**_

_**REBD**_

_** kattfan12001**_

_** Bulletproof Vendetta**_

_** Sad-Blue-Eyed-Angel 2010**_

_** BELLA X STARFIRE7745231**_

_** monkeygirl77**_

_** bubzchoc**_

* * *

The door opened and their families walked in. Mr and Mrs Marshall had sent Charity's goodie two shoes big sister, Ruby, Mrs Anderson had come on her own, Mr Thompson had sent his secretary and Alan's brothers were there for him and Fermat.

As soon as the door was closed three voices started to lead the riot act making it impossible for the headmaster to get a word in edge ways but what surprised Alan was that his brothers weren't joining in and yelling at him. After what felt like an hour but was really only ten minutes the headmaster had had enough, "QUIET!"

When all heads turned towards him he continued in a calmer tone, "Thank you. Forgive me for the intrusion but perhaps you would lie to know what happened." When no one said anything he continued, "Miss Marshall, Mr Tracy, Mr Thompson and Mr Anderson saved Mr Hackenbacker's life. All though I do not all together agree with their method," He looked down at Alan's knuckles, which had a little blood from Albert's nose on them, and sighed. "they did save Mr Hackenbacker's life."

"Be that as it may." Ruby replied icily, "There is still the fact that you let this boy go near the school and that you let my sister join the judo club and the football team."

"What's that got to do with anything?!" Charity replied glaring at her sister.

"Young ladies such as your self should be in a sewing club not a judo club." Whilst all the adults adopted shocked looks Alan and his friends just rolled their eyes, they had heard this all before.

"Perhaps we should all move into separate rooms so the families can deal with this on their own." The headmaster suggested diplomatically.

As everyone left Alan and his friends gave each other a big hug and acted all solemn just to annoy their families.

Alan and his brothers (Fermat having gone to the nurse) sat in silence in the room they had been placed in until Alan broke it, "Oh come on I know you want to yell so let's just get it over with."

Scott sighed, "We're not gonna yell."

Alan looked from one to the other clearly confused, "you're not mad!?"

"No we're mad but mostly at ourselves." John sighed as well.

"What do you mean?"

"We mean we let you get really distance from us and I guess we don't know anything about you." Virgil looked at the floor.

"I wish we could start again…"

Alan heaved an almighty sigh cutting Gordon off, "we can't start again we're brothers!" Seeing their faces he continued, "But maybe I can give you guys another chance if you'd like?"

His brothers could only nod, "well I think we're done here and I want to see how my friends got on."

As soon as they left the room they saw Alan's friends leaning up against the wall and all of them were grinning!

"I'm grounded."

"I got let off as we saved Fermat's life."

"My dad's secretary isn't going to tell him." Was said at the same time and Alan and his friends burst out laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi **_

_**princessabbie10 wait till you see how the Tracys react**_

_**Sad-Blue-Eyed-Angel 2010 thank you**_

_**BELLA X STARFIRE7745231 thank you as well**_

_**kattfan12001 wait and see**_

_**JoTracy123 here's your update**_

_**bubzchoc thank you to you as well**_

_**Bulletproof Vendetta I hate gender stereotypes as well**_

_**Secret**_

* * *

They continued laughing until they heard a voice, "Well it's a good thing you weren't suspended as Miss Marshall, Mr Tracy and Mr Thompson would be off the football team and speaking of that _practice now!"_

They turned round and saw Coach Simpson standing there, "But coach we don't have practice on a Saturday!"

"Normally but I have decided that as it is the football season we will train extra hard." Alan, Charity and Sean groaned. "Excuse was that a yes coach?"

"Yes coach!" they repeated.

"Good! Now Captain," here he turned to Alan. "Go round up the rest of the team would you?"

"Yes sir!" Alan said and gave a fake salute making the other three laugh.

"Good!" the couch walked off trying to hide a smile.

Alan grinned and then turned to his friends, "Right Charity, Sean you'll help me round up the team and Russ can you go make sure Fermat is okay?"

"Who put you in charge?" Sean pouted. "I'm oldest!"

"Yes and stupidest," Charity muttered.

"Hey I heard that!" Sean protested and Charity ran off laughing. Alan shook his head as Sean ran after her.

Alan turned to Russ and opened his mouth but Russ beat him to it, "I'll go check on Fermat and don't worry they'll probably round up the team!"

Russ left and Alan yelled after him, "thanks!"

Alan turned to his brothers, "You can come watch if you want!"

He ran off leaving his brothers to follow.

-Line-break-

Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon walked down to the football pitch in time to see Alan score a goal. They watched him, Charity and Russ celebrate and then the game continued.

After the game Sean and Russ lifted Alan up on to their shoulders and ran round the pitch they then emptied Sean's water bottle over him. Alan tackled them to the ground and the three started wrestling but they stopped as soon as Alan hit his head on the goal post. The older two boys started to check him over and then lifted him up and placed him onto the bench. Somehow Alan's brothers felt their blood boil.

-Line-break-

"What!?" Alan said looking from one brother to the next not believing his ears.

"We want you to choose us or them." They replied pointing at Alan's friends who were glaring at them.

Alan looked between his friends and his brothers, "I choose…"


End file.
